Take My Breath Away
by ME132
Summary: Aragorn takes his wife on a holiday to Dol Amroth. And they play on the beach. Pretty fluffy if I do say so myself.


In Honor of my Sweet Sixteen,(which was yesterday) I wrote myself a present. This fluffy ficlet, but I guess I can share it with you guys. This fic was inspired by a pic I saw of Liv Tyler and her husband Roy Langdon on the beach together.  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings....or Jessica Simpson..Nick Lachey does.  
  
WARNING: no plot whatsoever...pure fluff   
  
Arwen screamed and broke out into a fit of laughter as the cold water splashed on her porcelain skin. "Aragorn! Don't! My dress!"  
  
Watching every motion  
  
In the foolish lover's game  
  
On this endless ocean  
  
Finally lovers know no shame  
  
Aragorn smiled and kicked the ocean water towards her again; and let out a chuckle as she shrieked. As she bent over to try to wring some of the water out of her sleeveless blue dress Aragorn stared in awe at her beauty. The sunset gave off red and orange beams of light that shined on her skin and made her hair look like dancing flames. Which was a staggering contrast the deep blue color of the water of the ocean at her feet.  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say, my love  
  
A week ago, Aragorn had realized that politics and life in the White City were repetitive, tiresome and his days were empty besides for the company of his wife. So he had decided it was time for them to take a much-needed vacation from the strenuous life of the Minas Tirith. And thanks to Faramir's encouragement that all would be well in the city in his hands Aragorn had surprised Arwen with a three-week trip to Dol Amroth. So far, it could not have proved to be a better holiday. They had arrived yesterday and the look on Arwens face when they first got there had been priceless. Her face lit up like a small child at the sight of the white beaches and high cliffs. Aragorn had dismissed all servants and maids from following them on every outing, comforting them that no harm would come to the royal couple while he had his sword. And ever since he and his wife were enjoying themselves more than they had in a long time and for once they were alone and knew that their would be no interruptions.  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Aragorn laughed as he saw Arwen stumble with the bottom of her dress in her hand. He stepped quickly towards her and helped her regain her balance by wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing her hand. Once she regained her footing her slowly straightened herself to her full height and smiled sweetly at her husband. "Mani?" she asked when she noticed him staring at her. what  
  
He grinned and quickly leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose and brushed his hand against her cheek. "You had sand on you face." He spoke.  
  
Watching I keep waiting  
  
Still anticipating love  
  
Never hesitating  
  
To become the fated ones, oh yeah  
  
Arwen's eyebrows rose, "And how do you suppose it got there mela en' coiamin?" she asked, referring to the earlier events that had taken place behind a sand dune out of sight of the castle. love of my life  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the crash of a rather large wave that made the royal couple nearly tumble into the sand. Arwen jumped at the touch of the cold water and gripped Aragorn's now soaking wet tunic.  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say, my love  
  
The King of Gondor laughed and took this opportunity to finally get Arwen out into the ocean. He picked her up under the knees and followed the broken wave back into the shallows of the sea. Throughout the day he had tried to persuade Arwen to go out into the water but could get her to go no further than below her knees. As he carried her into slightly deeper water Arwen squirmed in his arms, "Estel! No!"  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
"If you struggle too much my lady you might deem too wild for my clutches and I will have no choice but to drop you on the spot." He said teasingly.  
  
"Aragorn you would not dare!" Arwen shot back menacingly, but with a laugh.  
  
"Oh but I would." And with that he let go of his wife's slim figure and left her to drop into the blue water, only to catch her right as the back of her head touched the surface. Arwen yelped but let out a sigh of relief as her husbands strong arms held her once more. Once assured she was not going to be dropped again she reached out an arm and slapped him across the chest, scowling.  
  
"You wound me my lady!" Aragorn alleged with mock hurt.  
  
"And you deserve it!" she spoke back. "Putting your queen in danger is a punishable offense."  
  
"Ah, but did I not save the Queen as well?" Aragorn said, continuing with the game. "Should I not be rewarded for my efforts?"  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
  
In time you slipped away  
  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
  
Arwen pursed her lips and made a face as if she was lost in thought of how to answer. After a few moments pause she smiled and said, "I supposed my knight in shining armor should be repaid for his efforts."  
  
And turned to hear you say  
  
If only for today  
  
I am unafraid  
  
"And what is my prize your Highness?" Aragorn asked in throaty tones.  
  
Arwen grinned but gave no reply except reaching her hands up and pulling his bearded face done for a passionate kiss.  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Her soft lips teased his as she bit down on his lower lip and drew it into her mouth; slowly she probed his open mouth with her tongue and stroked hers against his own. When they finally pulled away, they were both flushed and breathless. She gave a sweet smile to her husband, "You taste salty." She stated simply.  
  
Aragorn laughed, "That is one of the affects of the ocean water my love." His eyes sparkled as she blushed. Slowly she moved out of his embrace and let him gradually set her to stand in the ocean water. She shivered as the chilly waves made contact with her back. She soon felt the soft sand underneath her bare feet and stood stomach deep in the water. After her body adjusted to the slightly chilly temperatures, she turned to Aragorn and gave him a look that said, "Well, I am in the water? Now what?"  
  
Aragorn stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he asked her, "Arwen, my love. Does being in the sea make you miss things?"  
  
Arwen looked up at him and gave him a puzzled look. "Are you speaking of the call of the sea Aragorn?" he nodded in reply. "Yes, it does make me miss my mother and father." She spoke slowly, looking up in time to see the hurt on Aragorn's face. "However Estel." She said rushing to heal his hurt, "I would not dream of being anywhere else right now. This has been the perfect holiday for you and me, something that we both desperately needed." Arwen reached up, stroked the stubble on his cheek, and made him look at her.  
  
"I love you Aragorn. I am not going anywhere, however strong the call of the sea is, my love for you is tenfold of that." and as if to seal her promise she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband.  
  
Aragorn smiled when they broke away, and the sparkle returned in his eyes—as well as a mischievous glint. Catching Arwen completely off guard, he picked her up and threw her shrieking figure out into deeper water. Laughing hysterically, he wadded towards his scowling wife who was now emerging from the waters depths. Her long brown hair was now soaked and tangled. Her dress was partially transparent and hung off one of her shoulders. Arwen wiped the water from her eyes and looked down at her disheveled appearance.  
  
Slowly a smile spread across her features and she began laughing along with her husband. "I look no better than a tavern wench." She said pushing the sleeve of her dress back on her shoulder.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow and hugged his wife around the waist. "Then you, my darling, are most beautiful tavern wench of them all." He spoke with mock love.  
  
Arwen laughed at his amusing statement and looked up into his eyes. "I love you Aragorn."  
  
He took a step closer and pressed his forehead against her own, "And I love you." Before taking her chin and lifting her lips up to meet his.  
  
You take my breath  
  
You take my breath  
  
You take my breath away  
  
AN: like I said, completely pointless and absolutely no plot. 


End file.
